He Never Loved Me
by TeamRocketUmbreon
Summary: Jen and Wes admit they love eachother, but after undergoing some tough trials.
1. Chapter 1

Time Force Christmas Special Part I  
  
~This was supposed to be a chirstmas special, but it sort of didn't turn out that way. I promise I'll make Part II, which will be up soon, more chirstmasy. This story is kinda sad, but it WILL have a happy ending! PLEASE REVIEW  
Thanx,  
TRUmbreon  
  
  
Jen  
  
It was about a week till Christmas, and I had just finshed buying my presents for my friends.  
  
I walked toward the tower, thinking that I WILL tell him this time.  
  
I will tell Wes I love him. I've put it off too long. And what better time to tell him than Christmas time?  
  
Arms laden with packages, I walked cheerfully in the door of the clock tower,  
  
To see Wes and Katie locked in a deep kiss.  
  
The whole world seemed to stop, and I dropped my packages on the floor with a loud "crash".  
  
At first I thought they were playing a joke on me. But it wasn't very funny at all.  
  
Then Katie turned around and said, grinning, "Jen! Wes and I are now an offical couple! Isn't it great?!?!"  
  
I stood gaping, quite unable to move, unable to speak, unable to think.  
  
With those simple words, Katie had shattered my dreams.  
  
Turning away, so they wouldn't see the silent tears coursing down my face, I knelt to the floor to pick up the presents I had dropped.  
  
"I..I.. ah…I..con..congratalations!" The words tasted bitter in my mouth.  
  
"Jen? Is something wrong?" Wes asked me gently.   
  
Something wrong? With me? I screamed silently at him. You have just ruined my life!   
  
I took a deep breath. "I'm fine."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Later, I curled up on the balcony, and just sat there, being lonely.  
  
That is, until Wes and Katie joined me.  
  
They were kissing, and I turned away. They just had to torment me, didn't they?  
  
Wes saw my akwardness, and smiled a little nervously. "Isn't it nice to be in love? Just like you and Alex, eh?"  
  
I looked at him incredeously. He didn't understand me at all! How could he think I still liked Alex?  
  
I looked at him, and saw an apology in his eyes, like he had wanted to say something else, but couldn't.   
  
"Actually, I don't love Alex anymore." I said coldly, and climbed back in the window, leaving Katie looking a little surprised, but Wes looking just sad.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Only in my sleeping bag, late at night, did I allow myself to cry.  
  
The tears came silently, making my face and pillow sopping wet.  
  
I didn't care.  
  
I don't care about anything anymore.  
  
I looked at Katie's sleeping form next to me, and tried to be angry at her.  
  
But I wasn't. She was a great friend, and it wasn't her fault she fell in love with him.  
  
And he fell in love with her.  
  
He didn't love me all along.  
  
What was he playing at, when he tried to kiss me after I fought Contemptra? Did he think this was some kind of a game?  
  
Whatever it was, it had broken my heart.  
  
Unable to sleep, I crept out on the balcony, where I usually go to think about stuff.  
  
What was I supposed to do now? Wes didn't love me, Alex didn't love me, and I was just some strict leader to the others.  
  
I don't know what to do, what to think, what to say.  
  
I don't know how to love anyone except Wes.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
My alarm went off very early the next morning. Five-thirty, to be exact.  
  
I looked at the clock for awhile, thinking.  
  
Why should I get up if there's nothing to fight for?  
  
I turned the alarm off and went back to sleep.  
  
Wes  
  
I wish I could tell her I'm sorry.  
  
But I'm sure she hates me now.  
  
I realize I'm not really in love with Katie, it's just a crush. But I figured when Katie told me she liked me, I could make Jen jealous.  
  
I really really hate myself now.  
  
I'll always remember the look in her eyes when she saw me kissing Katie.  
  
She looked like I had betrayed her, and I had.  
  
And Katie as well.  
  
The worst part is, she will never know I love her. And Katie will go on thinking I like her… and …. Crap.  
  
I stumble sleepily downstairs. "Hey guys, where's Jen?"  
  
"I think she's still asleep. It's weird, 'cause she usually gets up at like, five-thirty!"   
  
Jen never sleeps in. Something must be wrong, and I know what it is.  
  
I had only wanted to go out on the balcony to talk to her, but Katie followed me, and then I had to kiss her.  
  
I only said that stuff about Alex because I wanted to believe it's true. I don't want her to be in love with me because then I will have hurt her more deeply than anything anyone else could have done.  
  
But I want her to be in love with me because I love her.  
  
I'm so confused.  
  
The world sucks.  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Jen  
  
I woke up late. I didn't even want to get up, and have to face Wes and Katie.  
  
Miserabley, I went down to breakfast. Everyone was kind of unaturally quiet, like they knew something was wrong but not what it was.  
  
The rest of the day passed in a blur. I did research on the computer and tried to ignore everyone.  
  
And trying not to break down and cry was a struggle too.  
  
Around eight, when we had eaten, and everyone except me was fooling around, and Katie was making popcorn, I went up to the balcony.  
  
It's weird, but sometimes a special place can make you feel a little better.  
  
But not a lot better.  
  
I knew what I wanted to do.  
  
I didn't care about anything anymore.   
  
Except Wes.  
  
So I was going to get Ransik.  
  
I knew that if I just kept a picture of Wes in my head, if I fought for him, I could keep going.  
  
I wasn't afraid, even though I knew it was likely I would be killed.  
  
I didn't care.  
  
It was after ten when everyone was finally in bed and asleep.  
  
I changed into my time force jumpsuit, grabbed my time force gun from it's hook, made sure I had my morpher, and walked out.  
  
I took one last look at their faces before I went.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Calmly I entered the old warehouse, where I somehow knew, just knew Ransik would be.  
  
I got in a few shots before he saw me and sent out the Crapclobots.  
  
I jumped onto the roof of an old car, shooting down the robots, then jumped off spinning and throwning punches.  
  
After pretty easily defeating fifteen or so of the Cyclobots, Ransik turned on me.  
  
I quickly morphed. "Time for..Time Force!"  
  
"V-weapon!"  
  
Grasping the handle of my blaster, I quickly shot, and all but two of the six shots hit their target.  
  
But Ransik pulled the bonesword out of his knee, and started toward me.  
  
Calmly, I thought of Wes, and smiled.  
  
I spun around in tight circle around him, slashing quickly with my chrono sabers.   
  
Then he punched me hard in the stomach, and blasted me hard with his sword, slamming me against the wall.  
  
I put a hand to my throbbing leg and felt something wet. Then I looked at my hand and saw it was red with blood.  
  
But no matter. All I had to do was think of Wes, and I could keep going.  
  
I staggered forward, and managed to backflip over him, getting a good slash on his shoulder with my sabers.  
  
Then, quick as a flash, I pulled out my v-weapon and got in several quick shots.  
  
He was winded for a second, which gave me the chance to duck behind a barrel before he fired his sword.  
  
I heard the exploshion, and suddenly felt my arm go numb. I saw it was pinned beneath a metal pipe that had fallen.  
  
I managed to drag it out, and it was scraped and sore, but at least not broken. But it hung limply by my side, useless.  
  
But I leaped toward him, and he kicked me hard in the stomach, but then I grabbed his leg.  
  
I yanked it upwards, throwing him off-balance, and he toppled to the ground.  
  
I approached him with my hand-cuffs, but then he grabbed his gun, and fired, but he was hurt and a poor shot, so it only got my shoulder. But it still hurt like hell.  
  
Wes.  
  
I kept going.  
  
With a dirty and smuged with red hand, I shakily fitted the hand-cuffs on Ransik.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
When I came to, it was still night time, maybe about three in the morning. I was where I had fallen in the warehouse.  
  
I tried trembling to stand up, then felt a firey pain in my leg and sank back down.  
  
I realized Nadira must have come to her father's aid, because Ransik wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
So close, and yet so far.  
  
I nervously felt my leg. The pants were tore, and were soaked with blood.  
  
My shoulder still felt awful, sore and stinging, but my leg was much worse.  
  
It was a long slash, and it was still bleeding.  
  
I knew I had to get back to the tower, before the others discovered I was missing.  
  
Gingerly, I stood up putting my weight on my good leg.  
  
Slowly I half walked, half hopped back to the clock tower.  
  
When I got there, I rumaged around and found a good first aid kit.  
  
I rather messily banaged up my leg and shoulder, but I'm not that great of a doctor.  
  
I climed gently into my sleeping bag, and went into an exhasted dreamless sleep.  
  
My last thought before drifting off was that I had failed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Please REVIEW! If you do, I'll get Part II up as soon as possible! Thanks! 


	2. Loving Wes

PART TWO!!!  
  
Notes- Ok people, Jen and Wes get together in this chapter, ok? Yeah. Review please!  
  
  
I woke up feeling misarable.  
  
I wished it had been all a dream.  
  
Katie and Wes…  
  
I managed get control over myself before I started to cry.  
  
I could hear laughter coming from downstairs; it seemed everyone else was up before me again.  
  
I struggled to get out of my sleeping bag, my leg that Ransik had slashed was hurting like hell.  
  
I stood up shakily and stumbled downstairs, gritting my teeth with pain.  
  
"Jen, you're limping!" Wes said worriedly  
  
"No shit, Sherlock!" I muttered bitterly, but didn't say it loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"I just twisted my ankle. I'll be fine." I lied.  
  
Wes looked at me oddly. "Well…ok…"  
  
"Well, here are your odd jobs for today." I said, handing out the index cards. "I'll stay here and rest my ankle and answer the phone."  
  
As they tromped out, I could feel Wes's gaze linger on me for a second, but then he turned away.  
  
I could feel a burning from behind my eyes, but I somehow didn't cry.  
  
I was a failure. I couldn't defeat Ransik, I couldn't tell Wes, I can't do anything right.  
  
I knew what I wanted to do.  
  
I looked for a long time at my morpher.  
  
The pink time force power ranger.  
  
That's what I used to be. Let Wes break someone else's heart.  
  
I took off my morpher and laid it on the picnic table.  
  
Then I walked out the door.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I jammed the car keys in our new black jeep. Lucas loves jeeps almost as much as he loves racecars. I don't know why.  
  
As I started the car up, I looked back through the window at the tower. I remember when we first came here, the tower was all dusty and abandounded. Now it actually felt like home.   
  
Don't think about your memories.  
  
Think about why you're leaving.  
  
Katie and Wes…  
  
I slammed my foot on the gas pedal.  
  
As I reached for the radio dial, I looked at my bare arm.  
  
Where my morpher had been.  
  
The past tense shook my mind.  
  
Had been.  
  
It had simply been a pink ranger morpher, and a means of communacation with the other rangers.  
  
But it was so much more.  
  
To me, it symbolizes- symbolized-  
  
That past tense again…  
  
It symbolized our friendship. And Wes…  
  
Blinking, I reached for the radio dial again.  
  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all your life  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've givin your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much (so much)  
It makes you cry (makes you wanna break down and cry)  
Have you ever needed something so bad (so, so bad)  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever (ever, ever)  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Coz baby I can't sleep  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much (so much)  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night (just can't sleep at night)  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right (dont come out, oh)  
Have you ever, have you ever (ever, ever)  
  
Oh, HAVE U EVER?  
  
  
I gasped. The song perfectly reflected my feelings.   
  
What was I doing?  
  
Even if Wes didn't love me, he still deserved an explantation.  
  
I remembered all the times he had stuck with me.  
  
I finally realized what I had really known in my heart all along.  
  
I had to go back.  
  
Had to tell Wes.  
  
I didn't even care about Katie.  
  
I just needed to tell him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I made a u-turn in the middle of the road, and started driving my home.  
  
Wes's POV.  
  
When I walked, after finshing my job, and saw her morpher on the table…  
  
I can't explain what I felt.  
  
I just knew I was the reason she left.  
  
I picked up the morpher, turning it over and over in my hand.  
  
"Wes? What's wrong?"  
  
It was Katie. The last person I wanted to see right now.  
  
Saying nothing, I just showed her Jen's morpher.  
  
"Oh, Wes…" She looked at me sadly.  
  
"Wes, I have something to tell you." She said.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Well, shoot."  
  
"I..I don't really love you." She faltered. "I just wanted to say that I loved you to make you say that you liked Jen, but then when you said you liked me back I had to play along…"  
  
I gasped. "But that's the same problem I had. When you said you liked me, I had to say I liked you otherwise I thought I would be hurting your feelings…"  
  
We both kind of laughed.   
  
Then she smiled.   
  
She held out Jen's morpher. "Go get her, Prince Charming."  
  
I smiled back.  
  
Trip had told me a long time ago a secret about the morphers.  
  
Even you couldn't communaicate with the person because they weren't wearing it, you could track the person who had been wearing it last.  
  
I grabbed the special tool Trip used to do this, and sat down at the table to find her.  
  
I will find her.  
  
Jen's POV  
  
As, I raced along the highway, I looked at my hand on the steering wheel.  
  
Alex's ring.  
  
A band of cold metal, holding no love for me anymore.  
  
I know now we weren't meant to be.  
  
I will always love Wes.  
  
I'm sorry, Alex.  
  
I took the ring off.  
  
I stared down at it for a second.  
  
It seemed so long ago that Alex had proposed.  
  
And it seems like I've known Wes forever.  
  
I can't imagine being without him.  
  
I turned down the road to the tower.  
  
I peered nervously towards the clock tower, and realized I could see a dim shape running toward me.   
  
"Wes?"  
  
"Jen!" He looked happy to see me, for some reason.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I plunged in. "I- I love you, Wes. I know Katie and-"  
  
He cut me off by kissing me.  
  
When I had recovered from this astonding event, I managed to choke out. "And that means?"  
  
"I love you too, Jen. It's just that Katie wanted to say she liked me to make me admit I liked you, but then when I said I liked her back, she had to play along. And I only said that because I thought she liked me and I didn't want to hurt her feelings!"  
  
I stared at him for a long time.   
  
Then I started to laugh. Before long, he was laughing too.  
  
Then he handed me my morpher. "I thought you might be needing this."  
  
I put it on, then kissed him.  
  
  
Notes- Yay! I finshed another story. Sorry it took so long! 


End file.
